Requiem for the Lost Ones
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: The first time I laid eyes on Wall Rose, I thought it was the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se. [OC, Self-Insert]
1. Suffocation

**Chapter 1: Suffocation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**For Maya, my SnK obsessed friend:** _Happy Birthday! (Yeah, I know, I'm an awesome friend, thanks!)_

* * *

**(First Person POV)**

The first time I laid my eyes on Wall Rose, I was in complete awe. I could clearly remember thinking: _Is this the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se?! _It took only a second to realize that no, it was not in fact, the Great Impenetrable Wall, though one could argue that it was.

After all, the three Walls were made from Titans and their hardening abilities. It was obvious if you think about it. There was not a single crack or sign of wear-and-tear despite being a century old. Then again, I only knew because I read the manga.

"Eris, come along now." My aunt tugged my hand. "It is lunch time, I'm sure you're hungry."

We came back to our small but comfortable house. I had complained once, wishing that my room was bigger. Ever since, Aunt Helen always liked to tell me how lucky we were to be sleeping in a warm bed every night with a roof over our heads.

And the Utopia district, being utmost north within Wall Rose, was the safest district outside Wall Sina. Jeez, even in this universe parents never let things go. They always have to remind you of your blunders, don't they?

I looked up at Aunt Helen. She had dark green eyes, same as my mother. But she didn't have the crimson hair. I did, and it sure brought me a lot of grief. There were other redheads around sure, but none with hair as eye catching as mine. After putting away the groceries, I went to my room. From the little table next to my bed, I picked up the picture of my parents on their wedding day.

It was the only one with my father in it. Aunt Helen said she was very happy I looked nothing like that idiot of a man. My mother had joined the Garrisons, where she met my father. They were happy together. Then I came along. My father wanted no children and it created cracks in their relationship.

And disaster stuck when the Survey Corps lost their supplies on an expedition. The neighbor's daughter was among them. She and my mother and my aunt were inseparable as girls. My mother felt obligated to go with the group of Garrisons that would help bring them back. My parents had argued but my mother was stubborn, so she went. And never came back.

The day after the news of her death reached the family, my father disappeared. Aunt Helen had taken me in when I was 3-years-old. And I had lived with her for five years now.

* * *

It was a hard week when I started having nightmares of my death. Every night I would wake up shaking. I don't exactly remember when that happened, when I started becoming aware of my environment, and when I started to feel suffocated in the tiny world I lived in.

A month after I saw Wall Rose. I couldn't take it anymore. Coming from a relatively safe world with advanced technology to _this_ world, it was horrible. All I ever thought about was the world outside the walls. What if there was other civilization out there? Preferably not as messed up as the one where I currently lived. And slowly but surely, I started thinking about leaving this place.

But I couldn't just drop everything and go. I was, physically, only a kid. And I couldn't do that to Aunt Helen. She couldn't have children of her own. I was everything to her. _But I don't want to stay here!_ The angry, trapped part of me wanted to be free.

There was only one solution I could think of…

* * *

"All done," I finished tying the pillows and old sheets to the tree with the duct tape. I still can't believe they have duct tape here...

I admired my work. After stretching for a bit, I moved into the first stance I learned in Karate. _I wish I had proper training in my previous life_. But after taking only one Karate class at college, all I knew was the proper way to do a few punches and kicks. _It's better than nothing I guess._

Ten minutes later, my aunt interrupted me. "Eris, what are you doing?"

"I'm training."

"What for?"

"The Survey Corps."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just my back. I'm getting on in the years now," Aunt Helen rested in her bed. "These bones are old and weary. I should have gotten married when I was young."

"But you're still young."

She ignored me and went on, "The healers say I only have a year left to live. I would like to see you married before—"

"Wow, that's a lot. Usually you only have a few months," I grinned at her theatrics. She liked to do this every other month or so to guilt trip me into changing my mind. "And I'm too young to be married."

"I though the same kiddo. But look at me now," she sulked.

"Yeah, you're practically a grandma!"

"Okay I'm not _that_ old," she said grumpily. "And why do you have to join the Survey Corps? Why not the Military Police? And your mother was a part of the Garrisons, you could join them."

"The MP is a group of lazy, corrupted pigs and the Garrisons don't do _anything,_ they just fade into the background. I want to—no, _need _to join the Survey Corps. I feel suffocated here."

"Isn't there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"…"

"Fine," Aunt Helen's shoulders slumped_. It's always about freedom with her. How do I argue with that?_ She shook her head. "I'll accept your decision. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to convince you to stay!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

"Time for our lessons!"

It was dawn when I followed my aunt to the backyard. My mother had taught her some martial arts she learned from her training. My aunt declared it would be wise for me to know no matter if I chose to leave or stay. She had taken up teaching me all she knew.

There was little I didn't already know. But I didn't have the heart to turn her down. Besides, it would be stupid to turn down a sparring partner. Especially since she was bigger and stronger than me. It helped me mentally to start preparing myself for confrontation with the Titans.

About an hour after our lesson, she went to start breakfast. I fell back into the routine I created for myself. Every morning I would wake up and train with my aunt. After that came push-ups, sit-ups, and runs around the neighborhood. Finally, I tried to recreate the techniques I'd seen in my previous life. I repeated the same process in the evening.

When I had first started, I would give up early on. Too tired and not mentally prepared for the regimen I created. Three months into my half-assed attempt at training myself, a group Survey Corps members came through the market.

Bloody and disfigured with looks of utter hopelessness...it was a wake up slap in my face. This was the kind of life I was choosing for myself. I already died once. Second time was out of the question.

And with that fear in mind, I began training with vigor. Each day visiting the graves of the deceased who had given their lives for humanity. _Even if we humans are the worst beings on the planet..._ Even here where the threat of Titans was eminent, human greed knew no bounds.

I sighed and stared at the tombstone before me. "Look at me, sulking and cynical in front of a grave. If I'm not careful, I'll turn into Kakashi."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"This is it then."

"You sound like I'm off to my funeral," I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," Aunt Helen smiled sheepishly. Her eyes lit up, "Wait a minute! You could fail pathetically and be kicked out of the program!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Again, sorry." She laughed. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Alright," I opened my arm with a grin. "Let's get this over with." She wasted no time to squeeze the life out of me. Err, I mean she hugged me. "C-can't b-b-breathe…"

She let go and gave me a stern look. "Now don't forget to brush your teeth, take a bath, wear clean underwear—"

My eyes widened, face warm with mortification, "Not so loud!"

"—eat properly, make lots of friends, beat the shit out of anyone who tries to bully you, and try not to give into your impulses." She gave me a pointed look.

"Yes, I got it," I gently pushed her away. "I have to go now."

"And if you dare die, I will lie to everyone and tell them you were a notorious bed wetter!"

"..."

That's my aunt for you. Sure knew how to motivate someone, didn't she?

* * *

_He's almost here._ I gulped nervously as Keith Shadis yelled at the recruit next to me. _Concentrate! Stop panicking! You've experienced _death_ and you're afraid of this jerk?!_ I winched, remembering the vacancy of being dead. Keith towered over me. I prepared myself, hoping to God or whoever was out there my voice wouldn't break.

_Eh?_ I stared dumbly at the empty space before me. _Where did he go?_ My left ear twitched as Keith yelled at the guy next to me. _He…passed right over me? _I wondered for the rest of the time why he did that.

We were dismissed soon enough and I, of course, got lost. It was then I saw her. _Oh thank the freakin lord!_ My eyes got watery and I almost burst into tears of joy. Finally, after years of living in this world, I saw a familiar face.

"Excuse me? Can you help me out? I'm trying to my cabin, 7C."

She smiled, "That's the same as me! Let's go together."

"Thanks, I'd like that. I'm Eris Russo by the way."

"My name's Petra, Petra Ral."

_I wonder if we're split into groups based on our last name._ Either way, I was just thrilled to befriend a future member of the Special Operations Squad!

* * *

"This is too easy."

"Let's make it a little fun then," I grinned. "The last one to finish the race has to do the winner's chores!"

"You're on!"

We began running faster. _Damn, she's getting ahead._ I focused on my breathing and caught up to her. _Almost there!_ I crossed the finish line and slowed down. I stopped and looked up, huffing out of breath. "Alright…you…win this round."

Panting slightly, Petra grinned at me, "Remember the deal?"

"Yeah, yeah… Where are the others?"

"You're the first ones here," Keith came up to us. "Looks like not all of the new recruits are worthless maggots."

_Charming_. I bit back a retort. _He'd get along well with Anko._

* * *

"Why do we have to do this again?"

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"The speech was so tiring and long-winded I unconsciously spaced-out," I shrugged.

Petra went into lecture mode, "Our superiors don't know which recruits will join the Survey Corps, the Military Police, or the Garrisons. So just in case, they want all of us to have some training in each branch. And that is why we are identifying which plants outside Wall Maria are poisonous and which are edible."

"Wait, that means to prepare for the MP we get to slack off and stuff ourselves like pigs?"

"Eris!"

"What? They're incompetent and you know it."

"The Military Police have many skilled soldiers."

"Yeah, from training behind the walls. But fat load of good that'll do them in a real fight. They're nothing but a bunch of cowards. Why else would the top 10 graduates choose to hide behind Wall Sina rather than venture outside where the real threat is? The rules are so fucking backwards. The best trainees should automatically be sent to the Survey Corps."

I hadn't exactly been speaking quietly so my words caused whispers to break out around us.

"The Survey Corps are useless and a waste of money..."

"You got something you wanna say?" I turned around to glare at the mousey boy behind me.

"N-no, nothing." His eyes widened. He should have been quieter if he didn't want me to overhear. The extra training paid off. I was the best martial artist of our year and he knew it.

"Stop that," Petra tugged my sleeve and brought my attention back to our assignment. "If we don't finish this, we'll have to run 3 extra laps."

"It's edible," I picked up one of the red berries and popped it into my mouth.

"Actually, you're eating the Rosary Pea. It's deadly because it can cause vomiting, fever, nausea, drooling, convulsive seizures, retinal hemorrhage and much more."

I spat the berry out.

"Ha hah, just kidding."

* * *

"Wheee!" I laughed as I spun in a fetus-like position.

"That's not what the ODM apparatus is for! You're supposed to balance yourself while suspended on cables, you moron!"

I stopped playing around and stood straight. Already knowing I'd have to go through this, I practiced balancing on a piece of rope tied between trees. Compared to that, this was a piece of cake. The look on Keith's face was hilarious and I burst into laughter.

Unfortunately, I lost my balance and leaned forward, face-planting in the dirt.

* * *

"I wonder where Keith is. He always disappears on us this day every year."

"First, don't address your superiors so disrespectfully," Petra scolded lightly. "Second, our first year of training was also Sir's first year as the commander of the trainees."

"Why?"

"Because, he lost nearly 70% of his soldiers during an expedition the same year."

_Now I remember, it's from the first episode. He must have been that one guy who yelled when that old lady asked if her son contributed to humanity._ I started feeling bad for him. _The poor guy... No wonder he resigned as Commander. _

"He's so tough on us because he's lost good men and women out there. He doesn't want the same fate to befall us," Petra said sadly.

_Knowing the lives of so many rested on your shoulders. It's a heavy burden to bear._ I swore to be nicer to him and not act like a total doofus during training.

"It's dinnertime, let's go," Petra smiled and I followed her, lost in my thoughts.

I couldn't ignore it any longer. I, too, shared a similar burden. I knew who was going to die and when. I knew information that could help save so many lives. _What do I do? _I couldn't just butt in and ruin canon. But at the same time, I knew these people. I couldn't let them die either.

Petra was my best friend. My only friend since I never before got along with the children who were my physical age. She and I bonded because we shared the same dream. To leave these suffocating walls and explore the outside world. Majority of the people here would get sick at the mere thought of leaving their small, secure life. We, on the other hand, relished that thought.

_Just what the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. Special Operations Squad

**Chapter 2: Special Operations Squad**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Eris feels suffocated and wants to join the Survey Corps. She begins training to prepare herself, and eventually joins the army. Eris befriends Petra and they bond over the years. She feels conflicted about the choices she will have to make.

_I'm writing this for a friend and she wants 3rd person POV so that's how it'll be.** To sum it up: **What she says, goes.**  
**_

* * *

"You look ready to burst," Petra took a seat.

"Of course I am," Eris replied after swallowing. "We'll be leaving the walls soon!" Though she couldn't seem to remember such a training exercise from the manga... _Who cares?! We get to go outside!_

"I think this is a way to show what it's like to be a member of the Survey Corps. They get the smallest percent of the graduates and want to change that."

_By giving them a taste of freedom._ Eris looked around the hall. The trainees were too nervous to eat. For once, they were all talking about the same thing.

"I heard Captain Levi is coming as well," Petra said with wide eyes full of wonder.

Eris snickered, "Maybe you can strike up a conversation with him, Shorty to Shorty."

"Shorty?"

_Crap, I'm so stupid_. Eris mentally slapped herself. "Um, I heard Levi's only 5-foot 3."

"_Captain_."

"Jack Sparrow."

"What?"

"Nothing," Eris laughed, "private joke." Sometimes it really sucked to be in a different world. _For one, no one can see the genius behind my jokes._

"You say the oddest things," she shook her head.

* * *

Petra landed on the branch and looked back at the target. The Titan dummy was missing the back of its neck entirely. Eris grinned, "Perfect as usual. I'm going to start calling you Perfect-Petra from now on."

"You were spot-on as well."

"Oh stop! On second thought, please do go on."

Having met the required number of 'kills,' they were the first ones to leave and get lunch. "Hey, you want to see who you're going with? I swear if I end up in a group with Felicity I might feed her to the nearest Titan."

"There will be no Titans and certainly no _feeding _comrades to them." Petra scolded sternly. "We're only going about half a mile outside the walls. Our superiors won't risk sending young trainees into Titan territory."

"Too bad."

"I can't believe you're disappointed! Actually, I can. It's _you _after all."

"You say that like being me is a bad thing." Eris grinned and turned to the paper pinned to the board. "Check it out; we're in the same group!"

"The other member is Jasmine. Good, she's nice. And our group leader is Phillip Bauer."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"So this is Wall Maria," Eris stared as the group neared the edge of the town. _Wow, the Colossal Titan towers over _this_?! Damn, that's kind of disheartening_. She looked around, thinking that maybe she'd spot Eren, Mikasa, or Armin in the crowd.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Not really." Eris couldn't help but break into a wide grin when they left Wall Maria. She unconsciously started to pick up speed.

"Slow down!" Their veteran member of the Survey Corps, Phillip, rode next to her. "Look at you! I don't think I've ever seen anyone so excited about coming to the outer lands."

"That's Eris. She never shuts up about it," Petra and Jasmine caught up to them.

"It's perfect since both of you want to join the Survey Corps," Jasmine smiled.

"You do? That's great! We don't get many graduates. It's understandable but still..."

"Petra and I are worth a dozen soldiers. Each." Eris smirked arrogantly.

"I wouldn't _that _far." She took out a water bottle but Eris snatched it out of her hands. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I forgot mine. You mind sharing with me?"

"You could have asked first!"

"But you're an awesome friend so I already knew you were going to say yes. Besides, what if we see a Titan? You might wet yourself." Eris bit back laughter.

"What's that?" Jasmine said suddenly, staring east.

"Black and green flares?" Eris' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought the black flare was for Deviant-type titans and the green flare was fired by the commander to signal a change in direction."

"It's also used to—"

Jasmine interrupted Petra, "Now there's a yellow one!"

"I think I understand," Phillip rolled his eyes and fired a green flare. "The team next to us is led by a member of the Military Police. Idiot probably heard something moving in the bushes and panicked."

"Why would a member of the MP be leading?"

"This short expedition was their idea." Phillip shrugged, "I don't know why they chose it. Sure they _said _it was about gaining some experience or whatever but...I don't know." He shook his head. "Something about it was...off."

"We're almost there," Jasmine swallowed nervously, slowing down a little.

They broke though the dense trees and yanked the reins of their horses. "A Titan!" Eris yelled.

"Go back immediately!" Phillip ordered. "When you're at a distance, shoot a purple flare." He tossed the gun to Petra. "I'll hold it off."

He used his 3DMG to propel himself to the Titan's exposed neck. The trio watched in horror and fascination as another Titan emerged from their left and grabbed Phillip. Petra handed Jasmine the flare gun. "Take it and run! Follow the captain's orders!"

She didn't need to be told twice and took off into the direction they came from. Petra turned to Eris. She was frozen, watching as their leader got eaten. _He's going to die. What...what if I die again? I don't want to die again! _She felt sick, overcome with the vacancy of death.

_SLAP!_

Eris blinked, and looked at Petra incredulously, "Did you just _slap _me?!"

"You wouldn't snap out of it." She looked over her shoulder. "They've noticed us! Let's switch to 3DMG."

"Sorry horsey," Eris yelled down when she landed on the branch.

"Let's kill them for our comrades or die trying!" Petra's eyes flashed with rage.

Eris understood the feeling all too well, "One for you and one for me!"

She took off and headed for the closest one. She swung around and sliced the upper vertebrate with satisfaction. She stopped and watched in awe as Petra gracefully avoided a swipe and killed the stupid thing without so much as blinking.

"Ooh I think I'm in love."

Petra rolled her eyes. Her head snapped to the side, "I think there's another one."

"I'll distract it," Eris jumped on the branch just out of reach of the 14 Meter class, "Hey stupid! I bet yo mama so ugly that Hello Kitty said goodbye!"

_Aw shit, don't tell me it understood me! _Eris picked up speed. The Titan screamed and fell. Petra joined Eris and they watched it die. They heard the Scouts before they emerged from the trees. The group of four stared dumbly at the three decaying bodies then at the two girls.

"You were late and we started the party without you."

* * *

"How very subtle," Eris rolled her eyes as she and Petra went to their places. Everyone was whispering and pointing at them. They waited patiently for Keith to speak. He began and Eris soon lost interest. It was only when their commander was naming the top 10 graduates that she stopped spacing out.

"...Third place Rico Brzenska." Keith's lips twitched. "Second place Eris Russo, and our top graduate: Petra Ral."

The ten of them went to the dining hall for a small private party. They were congratulating each other, ignoring Eris and Petra. "Jeez I didn't think they'd be such babies about it."

"They've been said to be one of the best classes entered in the program. Then we come in, their juniors in experience, and end up graduating at the top of _their_ class."

"It's not _our_ fault we reached the Titans first. I doubt _they_ would have been able to kill them," Eris grumbled. Because of their actions on the pseudo-expedition, their superiors declared them ready. Thus she and Petra graduated early, with another class.

The chatter came to a stop when three men came in. Keith introduced them, "These are the highest ranking officials of the three branches. This class has been one of the most talented we've had so far, and they personally came here to meet their future subordinates."

"Nile Dok, Commander of the Military Police," Nile said politely.

"Dot Pixis of the Garrisons," he smiled cheerfully.

"Erwin Smith, Survey Corps," the blonde-haired man said calmly, lacking the air of friendliness the other men had.

Then they proceeded to talk about their branches. Mike was all positive about the Military Police. Pixis pointed out both the Garrison's negatives and the positives. Erwin was downright solemn and pointed out right off the bat that the Survey Corps had the highest number of casualties. It wasn't exactly confidence filling but at least he was being honest.

Unsurprisingly, everyone flocked to Mike, except for Rico who introduced herself to Pixis. They stared at Eris and Petra, who were the only ones left. Petra was about to walk over to Erwin but noticed her best friend wasn't moving.

"Hm... Eenie meenie miney mo—"

"Eris!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she chuckled as Petra dragged her to Erwin. "Hi, I'm Eris Russo."

"My name is Petra Ral. It's an honor to meet you."

Erwin actually smiled, "The honor's all mine. I must say, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, it's probably the first time that the top 3 graduates haven't run off to hide behind Wall Sina."

Petra stomped on her foot. Eris yelped, "Motherf—"

"It would be our honor to join the Survey Corps, right Eris?"

"Yes, yes," she rolled her eyes. "Now that we're all full of honor, can we eat? I'm hungry."

They sat in a corner and made small talk while they ate.

"When do we leave?"

"Leave?"

"She wants to go to the outer lands. Eris hates living behind the walls." Petra chuckled, "If it weren't for her aunt, I think she'd run off and live out there instead."

"That's right!"

"I have never met anyone so eager to leave the safety of the walls," Erwin said curiously.

_That's cause you haven't met Eren yet,_ Eris almost said. "I get claustrophobic here," she shrugged. "Anyway, will Petra and I be placed on the same squad? That's the general protocol because we've trained together and over the years gotten to know each other well, but, I just want to know for sure."

"Most likely yes," he nodded. "You work well together and kill Titans very effectively. Separating you two will decrease your chances of survival."

_Probably_. Eris recalled Petra slapping her out of her stupor.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

"Catch me if you can losers!" Eris laughed manically.

_What is _wrong _with her?_ The other Scouts could only stand and gape as they watched her run by, Titans hot on her heels. Petra came up behind them and killed them. Eris jumped on a branch and faced her, "Your turn to be the bait now."

Petra looked around, "There are no Titans around."

"They're right over there," Eris pointed to a trio. They were hard to make out, hidden behind the trees.

"But those are just at the edge of our—wait a minute!" Her eyes narrowed in understanding. She sighed, "Don't tell me, you only want to kill them so you can have an even number of kills."

"You're 5 kills ahead of me right now. I have to catch up and get at least a solid 10!"

"No, it's a bad idea, we'd be disobeying orders, and—"

"I'm going to leave either way," Eris declared. "You can come with me and make sure I don't get killed. Or you can spend the rest of your life regretting not choosing to come if I get eaten."

"...I hate you."

They moved quickly towards the trio and Petra distracted them while Eris finished them off. The duo came back before anyone figured out they'd ditched their position. Petra shot a green flare just in time and they watched for their leader's signal. A yellow flare went up. They were done.

The duo didn't speak until after they got back and settled in for the night. "I swear, one of these days your recklessness will be the death of us."

"It's fine. We already finished out part before we left. Besides, it's wasn't a dangerous mission and there were 5 others around in case things got sour. It's fine." She picked up a pair of scissors, "Now, will you cut my hair? It's getting long again. I want it shorter than yours..."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"It's fine. It's _fine _you said." Petra fretted nervously. "And now we're being summoned to the Commander's office. The other Scouts must have reported our insubordination and we're in so much trouble! What if we get thrown out?"

"First, there was no 'insubordination.' Second, they wouldn't dare to kick us out. The Corps are already too many soldiers short and they wouldn't throw out two of their best members."

"You don't _know_ that."

"Guess we'll find out then," Eris knocked on the door. They heard an 'enter' and went in, standing next to three men. Levi was standing behind Erwin. _No. Way. Oh my fucking Shinigami! Is this what I think it is?!_

"I know you're all curious about why you've been summoned. Let me just say, you are not in trouble. At least not _all_ of you," Erwin looked pointedly at Eris. She smiled sheepishly while Petra gulped. Levi looked at them curiously and raised an eyebrow. "The five of you have been handpicked by Levi here to serve under him in a new platoon: the Special Operations Squad."

_I knew it!_ Eris resisted the urge to break out into a dance. _Hold on! Does this mean I'm also a member? Oh somebody pinch me I think I'm dreaming!_

"Tomorrow morning we will leave for the HQ of the Survey Corps abandoned a couple of years ago," Levi said before he left.

They were about to leave to pack when Erwin spoke. "Russo, I want you back by evening for punishment."

_Aw man! He'll turn me into an errand girl again!_

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	3. Training Begins

**Chapter 3:Training Begins  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: The trainees leave for a short expedition half a mile outside Wall Maria. One group is attacked by Titans. Eris' group goes to help and she and Petra kill three Titans. They graduate and join the Survey Corps. Eris and Petra are picked by Levi for the S.O.S.

* * *

_My butt is so numb_. Eris stared unhappily at her horse. No one was talking and the silence was killing her. She started tapping her finger impatiently. Her legs began to twitch. Eris had figured a long time ago that she had ADHD. Or something like it. But she really couldn't tell for sure. It was hard since the medical system was not quite up to par to her old life one.

_I can't take it anymore!_ Eris bit her lip.

_Oh no... _Petra sighed. She felt goose bumps break out. This only meant one thing. _Eris is about to do something stupid_.

Right on cue, the redhead began to chuckle. A dark quiet laugh worthy of an Oscar. Or so she thought. "So, what's you guys' blood types hm? I like AB positive. So yummy~"

Their shock was palpable.

"Eris, stop fooling around."

"But I'm bored!" She whined.

"What are you, a child?" Levi growled, turning around to glare at her.

Eris shrugged. "Say, can I touch your hair?"

"No."

The silence was back and a few minutes later, Eris began humming. It eventually turned into words which got louder and louder.

"Spider-Pig, Spider-Pig, Does whatever a Spider-Pig does. Can he swing from a web? No, he can't, he's a pig, Look out, he is a Spider-Pig!"

Gunther, from his spot next to Erd, who was manning the carriage with their luggage and supplies, clapped. Petra groaned, "Don't encourage her!"

"You know any other songs?" Erd asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Eris cleared her throat.

"No singing," Levi ordered in his monotone voice.

_Why's he gotta be such a party pooper?_ Eris glared at the back of Levi's head. Soon they were riding through rough terrain when Oluo bit his tongue. That entertained Eris for a while. _Okay now I'm bored again._

"You guys want to hear some jokes?"

"No."

"No."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Why not?"

"Majority wins! Okay, what kind of a Titan doesn't eat women?" She didn't wait for them to answer. "A man-eating Titan! Get it?" Eris burst into laughter. No one else seemed to share her sense of humor though.

Levi ran out of patience. "One more word out of you and you'll lose your tongue. You only need your _hands_ to fight."

_Can't even take a joke_. Eris rolled her eyes. But she kept quiet, knowing he'd make good on his promise. Fortunately for her, they were soon in a forest and she was able to pass time finding and identifying animals and plants. It was late afternoon when they reached their destination. _Hey, this is the same castle they brought Eren to. Well, I think it's the one... I don't remember...  
_

* * *

The five soldiers stood side by side facing Levi in what they thought was the study. He dropped three bags before them. "Unpack later. First, I want this place spotless! And don't you dare slack off," he shot a look at Eris, "I'll be checking to see if you've cleaned properly."

"Yes, sir!"

_Finally, something to do!_ Normally, she didn't like cleaning. But after spending an entire day on a horse, she needed something physical to do. Grabbing the necessary supplies, Eris began cleaning the rooms, zipping around like a tornado.

"I'm done," she told Levi when she found him polishing a desk in one of the bedrooms.

"I'll be the judge of that," he narrowed his eyes. Checking the rooms he assigned her, he couldn't find a speck of dirt anywhere. _So she's not completely useless_. He came back to the bedroom and saw her passed out on the bed.

Levi was about to yell at her when he heard someone behind.

"She's burned herself out," Petra took out a blanket and covered her.

"Idiot," Levi sneered, "I didn't give her permission to sleep. She'll get her punishment tomorrow morning"

He turned to leave but Petra stopped him. "Ah, Captain Levi? Please don't think too badly of her. Eris mentioned having some sort of disorder. She loses attention and becomes very impulsive."

Levi didn't reply and walked out.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Thanks for unpacking my stuff. I didn't even realize when I dozed off." Eris and Petra went out to the open field and joined their teammates. "Hey, guys!"

"How do you have so much energy?" Oluo's eyes were bloodshot.

"Because we're not old like you."

"Give me a break! I'm only 20!" He yelled at Erd. "We're the same age."

"I'm Gunther Shultz," he ignored them.

"I'm—" Eris began.

"We know," Erd grinned at her and Petra. "You two are somewhat infamous in the Corps. The top two graduates who killed Titans when they were only trainees. Oh, I'm Erd Gin by the way."

"The name's Oluo Bozado." Oluo pretended to be cool and nonchalant.

The others mentally sighed_. He's trying to act like Captain Levi...and failing pathetically. _Eris figured it wouldn't be long before he changed his hairstyle similar to Levi's.

"The captain's coming," Gunther said suddenly and they became quiet.

"I'll evaluate your physical fitness and your skills with the 3DMG as well as hand-to-hand combat." He jumped right in, no greetings whatsoever. "After that, you'll be tested on your survival knowledge: identifying plants and animals. I will also test you at night since you always need to be prepared for the unexpected."

"Yes, sir!"

"Your first goal is run one lap around the field as fast as you can." He shifted towards the open area behind him. "When you're done, keep running until you're on the verge of collapse. Now go!"

Erd, Gunther, and Oluo took off immediately.

"Russo, Ral, what are you two doing?"

"Stretching," Eris left out the 'duh' in fear of retribution. _Zombieland Rule #18: Limber Up!_

"It won't do to pull a muscle or get a cramp in the middle of the battle. These ten seconds can make a difference." Petra thought about some of her fellow Scouts, falling down and holding their leg before becoming Titan food.

"Let's go!" Eris yelled cheerfully and they ran.

Levi could only watch incredulously as they caught up with their teammates. _Even though they had a ten second advantage, Russo and Ral are already leaving them behind._

Erd caught up to them soon enough but Petra was still in the lead. Oluo and Gunther, not to be left behind, sped up and were right on their heels. After the first lap was done, they kept moving, though at a noticeably slower pace. Oluo was the first to stop, followed by Gunther then Erd. Eris was the last to stop, 50 feet ahead of Petra.

* * *

"Damn, you two are crazy," Oluo wiped the sweat from his forehead. They were taking a small break while Levi made notes.

"Why thank you!" Eris fanned herself, trying to cool off.

"I had to be fast so I could keep up with this trouble-maker and make sure she didn't get herself killed."

"Next is martial arts!" Levi came over and they straightened up once more. "Bozado and Schultz, you're up first!"

Much to their surprise, Oluo beat Gunther. _So he only looks like a weak old man._ His style of fighting reminded Eris of a mix of several types, notably Kung Fu. _From what I've seen of martial arts and the culture in general, it seems to be a mix of several different ones from my past life. _

"Ral, Gin!" Levi ordered and they got into position.

_I think Eren's style is more Judo with the take-downs and submissions. Or maybe Jujutsu? I'm no expert but a movie enthusiast so I can't tell for sure._ It was not the best of sources.

Erd won and helped Petra up. Levi went over and turned to Eris, "You're against me."

_W-what? _Eris gulped. "If I die, I want you to avenge me," she stage whispered to Petra.

"Russo!"

"Coming!" She barely got into position before he attacked.

"He's so fast," Gunther gasped.

"She's getting creamed! And she's the best in our class," Petra watched as Levi continued to push Eris back.

"Captain's stances are perfect. Not a single movement is wasted," Erd said in awe.

"I thought this was your area of expertise. How disappointing," Levi taunted.

_Gah! That stupid son of a—No! Don't fall for his words!_ She took a calming breath. _C'mon Eris, channel your inner Jeeja Yanin! Oh if only copying the moves from _Chocolate _was easy. _She had tried nonetheless. And succeeded, to an extent...

"Are you just going to stand and stare like an idiot? Guess I was overestimating you after all."

_Here goes nothing_. Eris took several deep breaths and charged. Levi dodged her punches with ease. He countered but she avoided, and he felt jolt of pain in his jaw.

_What? What the fuck was that? _He had seen she was about to cart-wheel away but somehow twisted in mid-air and kicked him. _Every time I come close, she does some weird flip to get away but attack at the same time._

"Is...Is she _dancing_?" Erd gaped.

"Yes," Petra smiled widely, "Eris was telling me about it. A style of martial arts that was banned. But the people disguised it as dancing and practiced it out in the open. Eris said it was similar to 'break dancing.' I think it's called Muay Thai? No wait, it's Caopeira."

"Caopeira?"

"Yes, a type of acrobatic martial arts where you are constantly moving. Perfect for Eris. But it's dangerous too, she's broken many bones. Apparently, that helped because the fear of injury kept her from making the same mistakes. Watching her practice it in secret and watching her use it in an actual fight...the difference is astonishing."

Gunther's eyes were glued to the figure of Eris as she spun on her hands, legs spinning in the air in a circle, and then twisted around in an attempt to low kick Levi. "That's amazing," he told Petra.

She nodded, "Eris knows a lot about the world before the Titans attacked."

"Hey, I think the captain's gotten even faster now," Oluo pointed.

"It doesn't matter what you do," Levi began attacking furiously. "You still lose!"

_Shit!_ She mentally cursed. His movement became too fast for her to see. Levi knocked her unconscious before she even knew it.

"Eris!" Petra ran over and knelt down next to her.

"Ow... Anyone catch the number of the thing that just ran me over?" Eris shakily sat up.

_She's still conscious?_ Levi rubbed his jaw. He'd been hit hard once by her strange aerial twist kick. _No doubt it'll bruise._

"Orihime?" Eris swayed. "What are you doing here?" She blinked deliriously and giggled. "You're in the wrong universe!" She began babbling about strawberries, bats, and red bean paste.

"C-captain Levi, I think you hit her too hard! She's lost it!" Oluo watched with worry as Petra helped Eris up.

"No, I would have been more worried if she started saying things that _made sense_," Petra said in relief.

"Here, I'll carry her," Erd picked her up.

They all looked at Levi.

"Take her to her room. The rest of you get your gear."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been stomped on by Godzilla."

"What's a _Godzilla_?" Erd whispered to Gunther, who just shrugged.

"How're you feeling?" Oluo handed Eris a glass of water.

She blinked at him. "I think my brain's broken. I'm hearing the same thing..."

"Ah no," Oluo coughed, "I didn't know what to say so," he shrugged.

"Here, you need energy," Petra held up a plate of fruits.

"Sorry, I don't eat anything that hasn't been soaked in grease," Eris sniffed.

Petra swatted her, "Captain Levi's right, you _are_ a child!"

Eris grumpily took the plate. "And let me guess, Captain Stick-up-his-butt won't give me a break and wants to do the 3DMG eval."

"Eris!" Petra scolded while the guys snickered.

"Ah sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "I mean Captain _Pole_-up-his—"

"His what?"

They turned around and saw Levi in the doorway, looking as grumpy as ever.

"Oh nothing..."

"You have 10 minutes to get ready." He left.

* * *

_Even if I've been asleep since yesterday, I'm still sore_. Eris rubbed her shoulders. Levi began dishing out orders. Sharp left, double-back, and so on and so forth for well over an hour.

"The captain sure is tough on her," Petra said nervously. "He didn't make us work as much Eris is doing right now."

"Don't forget, she has crazy stamina so she'll outlast us," Oluo said.

"I see," Petra nodded. "Captain Levi won't get a good grasp of her abilities without seeing how far she can go."

"Later he can use it to measure her progress." Gunther's eyes went to Levi. "I think he's almost done testing her."

_Don't give up! Keeping going. _All Eris had to do was get close to the ground and pull up safely as fast as she could. In some situations, it was safer to escape by getting near the ground. Eris gulped as the earth got closer and closer. Despite performing crazy stunts, this was taking its toll on her. Usually she moved without thinking.

_I'm falling…I'm going to die…_She tried not to think about it. But it was too late. Her body froze, muscles locking in place. _No! Pull up! Pull up!_ Her body refused to listen and she continued to plummet. Her throat was choked up and she was unable to even scream for help.

* * *

**Recommendation**: _Chocolate_ (2008) the story of an autistic girl who is actually a martial arts genius. She eats chocolate and kicks ass. It's a Thai martial arts movie starring Jeeja Yanin.

* * *

_**Please Review~** _


	4. Theories

**Chapter 4: Theory**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: The Special Operations Squad heads to the abandoned castle for training. Eris gets on Levi's nerves. Levi begins evaluating them. He and Eris have a martial arts fight. During the 3DMG test, Eris' body freezes and she begins to fall to the ground.

**Important:** There is no Levi/OC or Petra/OC if you're wondering.

* * *

_Falling to death!_ She couldn't believe it. Eris would have at least preferred to go out in a fight against Titans, bringing some down with her. Mental stress was at an all time high for those seconds. _When am I going to collide? Why can't it be over with already?! _

Her thoughts came to a stop when she felt a body slam against her. The world began to spin. When the dizziness left, she saw the worried face of Erd above her. _He saved me!_ She tried to thank him. But the words wouldn't come out.

"Let me see her."

Erd's face disappeared and Gunther observed her. He touched her biceps. "Her muscles are flexed, locked in place. Look at her neck."

Eris didn't need to see it. She could feel the strain as her body was still frozen. She felt Gunther massage some of the muscles and her body finally relaxed. Eris made a shaky attempt to sit up but he pushed her down. "You need to rest."

* * *

**The Next Day**

_This is the second time someone had to carry me back to my room._ Eris stared at the ceiling, thinking about the previous day. She sat up and got ready for the morning. She was pulling on her boots when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Levi entered and Eris mentally prepared herself for a verbal assault, "Why do you look like I'm about to eat you?"

"No I don't!" Eris said defensively. "Why are you here?" She held back a flinch. _That came out a bit too rude. _She hoped he wouldn't make her clean the entire basement as punishment.

He ignored her, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Based on your physical conditioning, it's obvious you put a lot of effort into keeping fit. You should have known your body would fail you, so why did you push yourself so far?"

_Is that what he thinks?_ Sure a small part of it was true but… _No matter, I'll use his explanation. _It was better than telling the truth about how she remembered the feeling of death. And how the fall recreated it and made her body shut down.

"I… The team's only as strong as its weakest member." She shrugged, not looking at him. "I don't want to be the weak link."

Eris heard him move closer. Her hands clutched her head as it suddenly began to throb. She looked at Levi incredulously, "D-did you just _hit_ me?"

"It seems to be the only way to get through that thick skull of yours." He glared at her in annoyance. "And you're nothing but dead weight to the team if you rip your body apart by overexerting yourself."

"Can't you just tell me 'I was worried about you' like a normal person?"

"_You're_ not normal. Such methods won't work on you."

"So you're not denying that you were worried," Eris grinned smugly.

"Of course! It would have been too much work to find a new replacement for you."

"Sure, whatever you say." She skipped out of the room. "ERD YOU'RE MY HERO!" Eris jumped him when she saw him. He and the others chuckled at her antics. "Marry me?"

"I already have a girlfriend, thank you."

"Why are the good ones always gay or taken?"

"I always thought you were a monkey-child in the shape of a human," Levi came in.

"Well you know we are evolved from—"

"Save that for later. Let's have breakfast first," Oluo drooled, inhaling deeply. Erd sat next to him while Levi and Eris sat across from them. Gunther served the food with Petra.

"C'mon already," Eris said impatiently. Petra sat next to her and they began to eat. "Hey Erd, how'd you get to me so fast?"

"Everyone was watching your form but I saw _you_. You had a vacant expression on your face. I thought 'better safe than sorry' and got near. And when you fell, I was closest to you so I caught you."

Eris nodded. They were making small talk when something occurred to her. _This is my chance to find out!_ She eyed Levi in her peripheral vision.

"Something you want to say?" Levi sipped his tea.

"How old are you?" She blurted.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. I heard rumors that you're really old but you drink the blood of young virgins to retain your youthful appearance." She leaned towards him in interest. "Is it true?"

"…"

Everyone stopped eating, either to stare at her in shock, or to hear Levi's answer.

"Um Eris, you're the one who spread that rumor," Petra bit back a sigh.

"I did?" She tried to remember but couldn't.

"Yeah… You were talking about rumors you heard about Captain Levi's age. Then you started saying how he must be a vampire and started telling everyone to start carrying vervain."

"Oh yeah!" Eris burst into laughter. "I didn't think anyone was actually going to believe that crap!" She stopped and eyed Levi suspiciously, "Unless it's true!"

"I am not a vampire." He rolled his eyes. _I don't even know what a 'vampire' is. Where does she come up with all these things?_

"So, how old are you?" Oluo asked, wanting to know as well.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," he replied flatly.

"C'mon captain," Erd grinned. "We'll tell you how old _we_ are. Oluo and I are both 20."

"I'm 21," Gunther said.

"I'm 15 and a half," Eris smirked proudly. _Hah! I'm the youngest member of the Special Operations Squad!_

Erd chuckled and teased her, "That means you're the _baby_ of the group."

"Hey!" Eris blushed, mortified, and the others laughed at her expense.

"And I'm 17 years old, almost 18."

"Really?" Gunther raised an eyebrow. "You pegged me the type to take initiative. The legal age to join the army is 12." Then they were trained for 5 years and tested to see if they qualified for graduation. Most people officially joined the military around 17 or 18. "I know you and Eris have been in the training program for 3 years now. So that means you joined when you were 14."

"Yes, that…"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Erd said quickly, noticing the look of sad reminisce on her face.

"It's okay! We're teammates now. The truth is I was planning to join after I met the age requirement. But my mom got really sick and my dad had to keep working so he couldn't take care of her. Mom got worse as time passed, eventually; she only had a year left to live. Half a year after her death, I joined the army. It took every single minute of that time to convince my father it was the life I was choosing for myself."

"25," Levi said suddenly, before anyone had a chance to react.

"Wow captain, you look so young for your age," Erd whistled.

"It's the opposite with Oluo. He looks too old for his age." Eris snickered. _And it's ironic since he tries to copy Levi!_

"Hey!"

* * *

**A Couple of Months Later**

They knew it was bad when they saw the tense look on Levi's face. Rather, they felt it. Their captain's face was as expressionless as always.

"Wall Maria's been breached."

Everyone other than Eris portrayed various degrees of shock_. Hm, so we've reached canon time. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin will have to wait for a few months before they turn 12. And that means there are 5 years before Wall Rose is breached. I'll have to get Aunt Helen out of there before—_

"How is that possible?" Petra asked, horrified.

"A Colossal Titan appeared, taller than the wall." Levi grimaced. "There was also an Armored Titan that destroyed the gate and let the other Titans in."

Oluo choked, "That means…!"

"Yes, hundreds of thousands of lives have been lost."

Eris took a seat and began to eat.

"You're having lunch," Gunther said, a blank look on his face.

"Not eating isn't going to help anyone. Hunger will negatively impact my performance and the Corps needs us at our best. Now more than ever."

They silently joined her.

"What I don't understand is how can the Colossal Titan be so big? And are there others like it?" Gunther's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe they're hyped up on steroids…" Petra muttered.

Levi, who was sitting right next to her, heard what she said, "What are steroids?"

_How does she know about that_? Eris leaned forward; looking at Petra on Levi's other side. Petra was oblivious to her best friend's shock. "Eris agreed to a stupid bet and got drunk. I was helping her back to the cabin when she began babbling about this drug professional athletes took to get stronger."

"Before the Titans attacked, right?" Erd had never heard of professional athletes.

Petra nodded. "Steroids, nearly always taken by men, caused the muscles to get bigger and make them stronger, also improving stamina and speed. Basically it gave you a physical boost. But it also caused behavioral problems like uncontrollable rage and irritability."

"They also ruin your liver, heart, and brain," Eris put in quietly.

Petra continued, "You said Titans are humans cracked up on some super-steroids."

Eris pretended not to notice the tense atmosphere at Petra's words. "Well that drug does have a negative effect on…reproductive organs."

"No, it's not possible," Gunther broke the silence. "Humans can't be Titans."

"I don't know," Eris said skeptically. "The Titans do look like—"

Oluo slammed his hands on the table, "Humans are not Titans!"

"I'm just brainstorming…"

"Well don't!"

* * *

"Where's Eris?"

Petra looked up to see Levi with Luke Siss behind him. He usually came once a month to restock their supplies and bring news. He also passed along the letter their families wrote to them and took the letters they wrote to their families.

"She's off sulking about Oluo's words."

"She never pegged me the type to take someone's words to heart."

"If it's someone she likes or respects, she does."

"So, do you have anything for me?" Luke scratched his head, "I have letters from your father and _a lot_ from Eris' aunt."

"They're in my room. And Eris…"

"I'll go find that brat," Levi took the ridiculously large stack of mail and wandered off. He found her at the roof of the castle, sitting over the edge. "Luke brought this from your aunt."

Eris took the stack. Her face melted into a look of exasperation. "Oh joy, her muse came back…Shinigami help me…"

"If you're done sulking then—"

"I wasn't sulking!"

"Petra seemed to think you were. And she knows you better than anyone."

"…"

"Did his words really affect you that much?"

"It's not his words so much as his thinking." Eris growled in frustration, "Why is it so hard to even _consider_ the possibility what I said is true?"

"Because that means we're been murdering humans this entire time." He said it casually but she could see the anxiety flash in his eyes.

"That's stupid. They're clearly not human. I don't see why it matters what they once were. They're not _now_. They've lost that which makes them humane."

"That which makes them humane?"

"Emotions: love, sympathy, empathy…"

"Anything else?" Levi leaned against the edge, arms folded.

"You're willing to listen to what I have to say?"

He shrugged, "I consider myself an open-minded guy."

Eris pulled one leg up. She looked like she was about to stand up on the ledge when Levi grabbed her shoulder. "Are you crazy? You could fall you foolish child!"

"Calm down, Mr. Clean," she rolled her eyes. He moved to the side to let her swing her legs around and jump off.

"Mr. Clean?" Levi asked, retracting his hand.

"Yeah, it would have been the perfect nickname for you if you were bald. Unfortunately, you're only half there." She eyed him thoughtfully. _Although that can be arranged..._

"Don't even think about it."

She grinned, "Anyway, back to what we were talking about... What were we talking about again? I forgot."

"Why knowledge of the world before the Walls is forbidden."

"Oh, right." She leaned back against the ledge. "I always thought it was strange how advanced technological development is forbidden as well as anything related to the world before."

Levi was quick on the uptake, "You think Titans were created _from_ humans _by_ humans through means of technology. And that's why there are all these laws around, to prevent anyone from realizing the truth."

She shrugged, "It's only a theory."

"Why would anyone want to create those things?"

"War. Can you imagine if Titans could be used as pawns?"

"Now there's an unpleasant thought."

_It's true though. That's what Reiner and whoever he's working for and the fucking King want to do. I can't believe that creep actually wants to _eat_ Eren_. Eris was too lost in her thoughts to notice Levi speaking.

He tugged her hair, "Oi, don't just space off in the middle of the conversation."

"Sorry…" She looked at the stack of letters in her hands. Scanning it, she figured which ones were personal letters—the envelopes weren't super thick, stuffed with paper—and kept them. She held the other half out to Levi, "Here."

He took it hesitantly, "What do I do with this?"

"Read it, duh," she rolled her eyes. "You never get any mail—"

"Yes, I do."

"From _family _I mean. I get enough for two people. You can have that. I should warn you though, my aunt tends to rant in the margin of the stories she writes. Usually those are more entertaining than the story itself." Her eyes widened, "Crap, I have letters for Aunt Helen I have to give to Luke."

Eris ran off, not noticing the dumbfounded look on Levi's face.

* * *

"…forty-seven…forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty," finishing the last push-up, Eris switched to her left hand and began. Physical exercise was her only option when she couldn't sleep and felt depressed. It wasn't like she could read, listen to music, or browse the net there.

Working out tired her which would help her fall asleep faster, it released endorphins, and contributed towards her fitness. _But of _course _I end up in the one world where being a martial arts genius won't help._ There wasn't a lot even a talented and expert hand-to-hand combatant could do against giants with regenerative abilities.

_Unless you're a Titan-shifter, which I know I'm not. If only I was in the _Naruto_ world, or _Bleach_, or _Fairy Tail_..._ She shook her head. "Great, I lost count. Now I have to start all over again."

After completing her 50th left hand push, she went back to bed and began making plans.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	5. Partners

**Chapter 5: Partners**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Erd saves Eris from falling to her death. Wall Maria is breached and Eris brings up the possibility titans were originally humans. She shares her theories about Titans with Levi. She begins planning for the future.

* * *

"If he makes us go any longer I'm going to drop dead out of pure exhaustion," Eris whined, yet showing no hint of being as tired as she claimed.

"We're almost done," Petra stared ahead with determination. She and the others landed in front of their captain and waited his assessment.

"Again."

Eris bit back a groan. They had been practicing maneuvers all afternoon but Levi had yet to give any inclination he was going to stop. He made them go again twice before Eris ran out of patience. Levi spoke before she could, "We're done. Go get lunch."

_We? You didn't even do anything_. Eris thought grumpily, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Collapsing in their seats, they couldn't help but be grateful for Gunther's foresight. Lunch was waiting for them and they helped themselves hungrily. Levi soon joined them, "I've decided to break the squad up into three groups."

They stopped eating and listened, wondering who was going to be partnered with whom.

"From now on, anytime we split-up on a mission, you are to go with your partner and watch their back. I've chosen the pairs based on how well you balance each others strengths and weaknesses. Gunther and Oluo, you're partners." The two nodded and Levi continued, "Petra, you're with me. That leaves Eris in your care, Erd."

_He makes me sound like a child needing to be looked after._ Eris resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She picked up a piece of bread. "A toast, partner," she joked, smiling widely. Erd laughed and Eris shot Petra a smug look, "See? _He_ gets my jokes!"

They finished lunch and took an hour break. "Hey, how do you think Captain Levi picked the pairs?" Eris joined Erd outside in the courtyard. If she was going to be his partner, they should at least get more familiar with one another.

"It's simple really," Erd turned his attention from the sky to smile at her. "You and Petra have a high amount titan kills despite your few months in the field. Hell, you've killed more Titans than many veterans."

Eris tried not to let it go to her head. _Well I suppose 10 is a lot. That reminds me, I need two more to tie with Petra..._

"But you are still too young and don't have enough experience. This special training of ours is designed to develop the kind of battle instincts very few are capable of possessing."

"We'll be the team sent out on the most dangerous missions because we have the highest chance of survival."

"Exactly, very keen of you," Erd patted her head. Eris could definitely feel her ego swelling now. "Oluo and Gunther have a few years of experience, are similar in terms of using advanced techniques, and they balance out well based on personality. Gunther is level-headed where Oluo is hot-headed. And he's also good with strategy, which is not Oluo's strong point."

"Petra's the fastest. And she's above-average in every other aspect so it makes sense for Captain Levi to pick her as his partner." Eris figured Levi knew she trusted Erd the most from the rest of the guys.

"That left you and me. Also seeing how you respect me the most," he puffed his chest out, "the choice was clear."

"That's right," Eris grinned. "Don't tell Short Stack I respect you more than him. It'll hurt his pride so he'll make me run laps or something..."

* * *

"Where are Petra and Eris?"

"They're doing it again," Gunther put his mug down.

"What are they doing?" Levi asked.

"It's their tradition to sleep on the roof once a month," Erd answered. "Usually you're in your room by this time. It's probably why you didn't notice. After dinner, they take pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags up there. Eris also takes snacks."

"And you're not allowed at their little hangout?" Levi guessed.

"Well, you know girls and their sleepovers," Erd shrugged. "We assumed we couldn't go."

"Actually, now that I think about it, they never said _weren't_ invited," Gunther said thoughtfully.

_I wonder what they're doing._ Levi thought.

"Probably girly things," Oluo said. At the questioning look on Levi's face, he said, "It was easy to guess from your face. We always wonder the same thing."

"Maybe they're gossiping," Erd shrugged, "and painting each others nails and all that."

"I bet they're having a pillow fight."

"Get your head out of the gutter old man."

"I am not old!"

"So you won't deny the pervert part?"

"There is one way to find out," Gunther's words stopped Erd and Oluo in mid-argument.

"Let's go! C'mon captain, I bet you're curious too!"

Levi was about to disagree but got swept away towards the stairs anyway. They quietly snuck up to the door and leaned in.

"Leo sure looks beautiful, doesn't he?"

They heard Eris and exchanged looks of astonishment. Eris thinking someone was beautiful? And how did this 'Leo' man get here without them noticing?

"Hey, I found Aries!" Petra's awed voice filtered through the door.

"I don't see him."

"Right there."

Erd saw a spider crawling on his sleeve and yelled, shaking his arm to throw it off. They moved back as the door opened. Petra was standing on the other side with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Um...we..."

"What are you and Eris doing?" Levi asked, blunt as usual. "And who are 'Leo' and 'Aries?'"

"If you guys really want to know," Eris' voice carried over to them, "then bring your sleeping bags and join us. That means you too, captain!"

"No," he turned to leave. But the others began to beg him.

"Please?"

"It'll be really fun!"

"You know you want to!" Erd teased.

After 10 minutes of pig-headed convincing, he agreed, grumbling the entire time.

* * *

Oluo, Gunther, Levi, Petra, Eris, and Erd lay side-by-side in their sleeping bags.

"There's Aries, and that's Leo," Eris pointed up.

"Where are you pointing?" Oluo asked.

"The stars," Petra answered. "Eris told me she's a descendent of the Greeks. She guessed I am too because of my name. Our ancestors used the constellations, those are what the star-shapes are called, as guides. And they were used for story-telling too."

Eris had stretched the truth a little. After all, not _all_ the constellations were named by the Greeks. But it would be too suspicious otherwise.

"Look, there's the Big Dipper."

"What are you talking about now?" Levi turned to Petra. "I don't see anything but shining dots."

"It'll take your eyes a few minutes to adjust. Then we'll tell you about the main constellations. It's like playing connect the dots."

"If what you say about your ancestors is true," Oluo admired the beautiful view, "imagine how useful this could be to Corps. We can use the stars to guide us at night, when Titans are inactive."

"Except it's against the laws because it has to do with the world before the Titans," Gunther pointed out.

_We can always pretend to invent it ourselves_. Levi gave the idea some thought. He'd think more on the subject later. Right now, he just wanted to relax and enjoy the peace. These moments were rare and precious to him. Although they seem to grow in number since he'd gotten the Special Operations Squad together.

"You said story-telling was a part too, right?" Erd asked, "Do you know any good ones?"

Petra giggled, "Know? She's a walking Encyclopedia."

"...You've spend too long with her. You're starting to make as much sense as Eris does," Levi said.

"I meant she knows a lot of stories."

"That I do, especially myths about the Greek gods and goddesses."

"I like the stories of Persephone and Hades, Pandora's Box, The Trojan War, Aphrodite and Adonis, and the Twelve Labors of Hercules."

"What? You don't like Oedipus Rex?" Eris snickered.

"That was sad." Petra made a face, "And kind of gross."

"They sound really interesting," Gunther smiled, "You have to tell us some."

"Which ones? There are so many," Eris said to herself. "Hey Petra, you have any suggestions?"

"Well, there's Jason and the Argonauts. Or maybe the one you were going to tell me before the guys interrupted: King Midas and the Gold."

"Which one is more exciting?" Oluo asked.

"I guess that would be Jason and the Argonauts," Eris said. "Okay, let's go with that one. But first, you'll need the rundown of the important gods and goddesses—"

"Can I do that?" Petra asked.

"If you want to, I don't care," Eris shrugged.

"Pay attention now. There's Zeus, he's the king, and his sister-wife, Hera."

"Sister-wife?" Erd asked.

"Yes, they're brother and sister," Eris answered.

"That's disgusting," Oluo wrinkled his nose.

"You know, the Egyptians married brother and sister. All the pharaohs were born of incest." Eris had a thoughtful look on her face. "Wonder if that's true for Atem..."

"We'll get nowhere if we keep getting off subject." Petra sighed. "Besides, they're only stories. Now listen up…"

* * *

Eris threw the dart and it landed with a soft thug.

"Close," Erd smiled. "You're getting the hang of it. I'm sure you'll have it mastered in no time."

"You up for a little contest? Whoever can throw with the best accuracy in the least amount of time wins!"

"Sounds good. But let me go get another target. It'll be easier that way." Erd left the courtyard, his and Eris' usual hangout spot.

Eris retrieved the darts and began practicing while she waited. She heard the door open. _That was fast._ She threw her last dart and it landed right in the bulls-eye. "Oh did you see that, big bro? Wasn't that totally awesome?" She turned around.

_Crash!_

Eris saw at the shattered china a few feet from her. She glanced up into Levi's wide and terrified eyes, the blood had drained out of his face. "Oh, captain, I thought you were Erd. Um, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked sick now. _Oh. _Oh_. Seven hells... _She finally figured it out. _All this time, I can't believe it took me _this _long to get it._

"I'm alright," he bent down to clean up the mess. She didn't think he was okay but couldn't see his face.

"Eris, I heard a shattering sound." Petra came out. "Did you break a window?"

"No! And why do you automatically assume I'm at fault?" She asked sulkily. But the answer was obvious and Petra didn't feel the need to point it out. No one but Eris and Erd hung around the most in the courtyard. And Eris tended to leave a path of destruction wherever she went.

"Captain Levi, are you okay?" Petra knelt next to him.

"I'm fine."

Eris was about to call bullshit when Petra gasped, "You're bleeding." She held his hand, assessing the damage to see if it was serious. Much to Levi's surprise, she grabbed his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. "And you're pale."

"Oh for the love of the Shinigami Petra," Eris walked over to them. "He cut his hand, not his head." She paused and said thoughtfully. "Though a concussion would explain his clumsiness."

"Russo do _want _to—" Levi's retort was cut short when Petra began untying his cravat. "_What _are you doing?"

Petra wrapped the white cloth around his hand, "I have to stop the bleeding. C'mon," she grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up. "Don't try to resist," Petra matched Levi's scowl with a disapproving look of her own. "This disaster here," she pointed to Eris' grinning face, eyes shining in amusement, "has tried every trick in the book—and invented new ones herself—to get out of medical care."

"You two go, I'll clean up here."

Eris gathered the broken shards onto the wooden tray after they left. She made way for the kitchen_. So, Levi's been comparing me to Isabel this entire time._ She'd always assumed he was tough on her because she was 'baby' of the group, as Erd often liked to tease her. Or even because she enjoyed getting on his nerves for entertainment.

Eris caught a reflection of herself as walked by the bathroom. Frankly, she didn't see the resemblance to Levi's dead little sister. _Sure we're both red-haired with green eyes... And have sort of similar personalities. But I still don't get it_. She shook her head_. I've never lost anyone so I guess I can't really put myself in his shoes._

As she neared the kitchen, Petra's voice reached her ears. "...cooped up in you room all day."

She figured her best friend had written off Levi's clumsiness from the sudden shock of sunlight after spending too much time in the dark. She dumped the shards in the trash, "I think I got them all."

"Thank you," Petra said as she finished bandaging Levi's hand. "There, all done now. Don't put too much pressure on it. The cut might re-open and start bleeding."

Levi nodded and left.

"Did something happen?"

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just… I don't know. He seemed…off."

Eris shrugged, "It's probably the cut. I mean, he uses sharp swords and kills Titans but ends up slicing his hand of a tiny piece of glass? How embarrassing is that!" She chuckled.

"You've done dumber things," Petra eyed Eris' right hand.

She cradled it to her chest. "It was one time, sheesh. Anyway, I have to go beat Erd at a game of darts now."

* * *

_Oh Shinigami why? What the hell was I thinking?_ Eris mentally sobbed at the letters in Levi's hands. "I can't believe you've been corresponding with my aunt. That's just _weird_."

Why did she tell her aunt about giving Levi her letters? _Can't Aunt Helen find another pen pal? One who _isn't_ my superior who enjoys making my life miserable? _She bit back a groan. _Who knows what they're writing about me!_

"It's very interesting. You seem to become more immature the older you get." He shot her a smug smirk. "I seem to recall Helen mentioning—"

"Wait!" Eris screeched, standing up. "You're on a _first name basis_ with my aunt?!" She pointed accusingly, eyebrow twitching wildly as she tried to drown out the snickers of her comrades. She started stuttering, "T-that…I…w-what…" Eris was saved when she heard Luke arrive. "I'll get him." She all but ran out of the room.

Petra was the first to stop laughing after Eris' hasty exit. "I don't think I've ever seen her so embarrassed. She's shameless..."

"Did her aunt mention any embarrassing stories?" Oluo asked eagerly.

"No, but she does have some…interesting nicknames for her," he smirked.

Petra and the others leaned in close. That was when Luke and Eris walked in. Levi couldn't help but think it was perfect timing. His amusement faded at the frown on Eris' face and the solemn expression Luke had. A look that promised bad news.

* * *

_**Review Pretty Please? **_


	6. PTDD

**Chapter 6: PTDD**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Levi assigns partners. The guys join the girls on the roof and hear tales of Greek myths. Eris and Erd hang out and get to know each other better. Eris concludes she reminds Levi of Isabel. Luke comes bearing bad news.

* * *

Eris hummed cheerfully as she put her stuff on the cart. Making sure it was nice and secure, she jumped down and head back inside. Levi and Luke were in a discussion about the weather, deciding whether it was best to hurry before the storm began. Apparently, Luke had the ability to tell when a storm was about to hit.

"No," Levi frowned. "We'll stay here until after the storm breaks, then head back as fast as we can."

"But Corporal, it's an emergency."

"I don't care," Levi replied coldly.

Eris knew why he was so reluctant to ride through a storm. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time to wait it out. Titans were gathering up from some reason. Eris figured the morons in Sina were worried about something like the Wall of Jerusalem scene from _World War Z_ happening. _Or maybe they're trying to bring Captain Levi back in the spot light._

_The public must be getting nervous after not seeing him for a year. The commander's probably getting pressured to have him return._ Eris didn't understand why Levi didn't use his fame to help out the Survey Corps. _We sure as hell need the publicity if we don't want the money to stop pouring into the funds_.

Erwin must have thought the same and wanted their swift return. If they were successful in the mission, the nobles would have to acknowledge them. _And the Special Operations Squad building a strong reputation will go far ways to convince the people that the Survey Corps isn't a waste of their money._

"We have to get back as soon as we can." Luke's eyes were wide with uneasiness. He really didn't want to argue with Humanity's Strongest Soldier. But he couldn't give up either. "Commander Erwin has ordered it so."

The atmosphere tensed. Eris rolled her eyes. _It's so simple_. She cleared her throat to alert them to her presence. Tapping a spot on the map, she said, "Isn't there an abandoned watch tower here? It's about a third of the way back. Why not leave for it today? If the storm looks like it'll be too strong, we'll stay. If not, we'll keep going."

_That way, if the weather permits it, we will get back by late afternoon. If not, we can leave after the storm breaks. So even if the storm had been really bad, we can still reach by early nightfall. _She mentally patted herself.

"We'll go to the tower," Levi finally said and left.

"You're welcome," Eris grumbled.

* * *

_This sucks._ Eris was sure her fingers had lost all feeling. Whether it was from the cold rain or gripping the rope too hard she didn't know. The winds were staring to pick up too. Ahead of her, she heard Levi yell to let them know they were about 40 minutes away.

Eris frowned at the sky. Just five minutes earlier there was only light rain and wind. Now it was raining cats and dogs. She could swear it was getting darker too. _It's going to get worse_. Hopefully, they'd reach shelter before the worst of it hit.

But work, women, and weather were unpredictable.

It was getting harder to see. The only benefit was they hadn't run into any Titans. Yet. _But if we're having a hard time seeing, chances are, they are too._ A few more minutes passed and Eris was sure she was drier when she was under water at the pond she went swimming in as a kid.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she realized she could barely see three feet in front of her. Eris was not a very good rider and it scared her a little. _I bet my horse will end up tripping and send me flying to my death. Or I'll accidentally lead him into the only tree here._ She was broken out of her thoughts at the tug at her arm.

She slowed down to match his pace before coming to a stop. Eris didn't understand what he was doing but decided to follow him. Erd held out his arm. _Thank goodness_, she thought when she figured out what he meant. Quickly she got on his horse. She tied her own horse at the end of his.

"Ready?" He yelled. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

* * *

"Not too bad huh?"

"I'm sorry," Luke deflated. "I honestly didn't think it was going to get that bad."

The storm had passed and the sun was starting to come out. Their relief had been short-lived when they realized they were 2 people short. "Oh no," Petra groaned. "Eris is a danger-magnet. I _knew _I should have kept a closer eye on her."

"Erd's missing too. I'm sure he's with her," Gunther reassured her. "They'll be fine as long as they're together."

Levi fought down the nauseous feeling déjà vu brought. "We're almost at the tower. We'll give them an hour. If they don't return—"

"Heeey!" An irritatingly familiar voice yelled. Levi's head snapped up to the top of the tower. _Does she have a _death_ wish?_ Eris was sitting over the ledge, _again_. She was in mid-process of towel drying her hair. "Took you slow pokes long enough."

They tied their horses and went in. Levi felt that twitch he always did when he saw something dirty. He resisted the urge to pull out a handkerchief and begin dusting. But they weren't staying for long so he'd have to endure it like a man.

"Well?" Oluo asked when they were all sitting in the dining hall.

"I'm a horrible rider," Eris shrugged. "Erd knows so I rode with him."

"How did you get here before us?" Petra asked.

"We were chased by a Titan," Eris grinned widely, relishing their shocked expressions. "You should have been there. It was awesome!"

"What happened? Were you injured?" Gunther eyed them intently.

"We got away and we're fine." Erd said. "Though Eris almost fell down from the horse since she was laughing her ass off."

"I'm sorry, okay? But you have to admit, it was hilarious!" At the others' confused faces, she explained, "It was raining lightly when we saw him. The ground was muddy and he kept slipping. It was one of the funniest things I've seen in my life." She cracked up and they rolled their eyes.

And after an hour of rest, they set out again.

* * *

Petra came out of the bathroom, fresh, clean, and ready for the day. She sighed at the figure of her best friend still curled up under the sheets. "C'mon Eris, we have to hurry if you want to eat breakfast before meeting up with Captain Levi and Commander Erwin."

"I miss my room." Eris whined quietly and got up, shooting wistful looks at their temporary roommates. Their mission was less than a week away so they were sharing barracks with the regular members of the Corps. The squad's private barrack was still under construction. Being elite had its privileges.

Finishing up her morning routine, she and Petra dropped by the kitchen to grab breakfast. "Why couldn't we have gone to the dining hall?" Eris took out a bite of her boiled potato, mind flashing to Sasha.

"Isn't it obvious? We've been training with Captain Levi for a new platoon of elites: the Special Operations Squad. You _already_ have a reputation among the Survey Corps on top of that. Can you imagine what would happen?"

Eris thought back to Eren when his fellow trainees had flocked him, wanting to know anything and everything because he was from Shinganshina, and doubled it. "Good point. And what do you mean 'you?' _We _have a reputation."

"No, _you _do. And I end up getting mixed into your hare-brained schemes."

"I still don't see the difference," Eris shrugged. "Anyway, when are you free?"

"Depends," Petra narrowed her eyes, wondering if she was planning to do something insane. "Why are you asking?"

"We're the first ones to graduate early and it made us famous. I figured we should give the guys a lesson. They probably don't know how to handle the fame."

"You mean how to get people to hand over their desserts?"

"Hey, if they want to give their share to me, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Shameless."

"Meh."

A few minutes later, they were standing next to their teammates outside the training forest. They saluted Levi and Erwin. The commander observed them silently, impressed by the professional and determined vibe about them. _If they're as good as Levi says, which is a lot coming from him, they will bring the Survey Corps much needed praise. And in the upcoming mission, their presence is vital. They must—_

"Hurry up already, old man. You didn't make us get up at this ungodly hour just to stare like some creeper, did you?"

Five of them immediately voiced their disapproval. Well, four plus one sigh. Petra was long since used to this.

"I see even Levi has been unable to curb that impulsive nature of yours." Erwin almost smiled at the scowl on said man's face.

Levi would have found Eris' words amusing if Erwin hadn't implied he couldn't control the youngest member of his squad. "Brat, you're going to be scrubbing the floors for an entire week if you don't mind that attitude."

"Whaaat? But Commander Bushy-Brows doesn't mind."

Eris almost laughed at the look on Levi's face, practically feeling her teammates' shock. Petra sighed again and Erwin didn't react. She only used that title when she knew he was in a good mood and wouldn't punish her for disrespect.

"Now for why you are all here," Erwin went on unfazed. "I want to see for myself the fruits of your labor."

_I wish he hadn't worded it like that_. It reminded Eris of the horrible movie on childbirth they had to watch in middle school. She and the others followed Erwin into the forest.

At Levi's command they began. Their attacks as a pair were beautifully executed with deadly accuracy. Erwin actually began to smile. _They're perfect!_ He had big plans for them. He continued to watch in slight awe as they maneuvered with grace he had never seen before.

Erwin figured Levi's squad shattered his expectations when they began working together as a team. _They can coordinate so well they don't even need words to communicate. _Though something did stand out. Or some_one_.

Within record time, the obstacle course was finished. He moved to the ground and Squad Levi joined in, slightly out of breath. "I must say, you all well-over exceeded my expectations. I never thought anyone could reach such a level."

They beamed in pride at his words.

"But there was one thing that caught my attention. When you started attacking as a whole," he glanced at Eris, "why did you stay behind them? I know you are more than capable of matching many veterans' skills at your age and experience level, so why did you not fully participate with the team?"

* * *

"Again."

They ignored their bodies' protests and continued following Levi's orders. After another three times, he finally decided on a 10 minute break to collect his thoughts. They were too tired to bother making conversation with one another, preferring rather to enjoy the cool shade of the trees.

Eris observed Levi's frowning face as he paced. She turned to her teammates settled against their trees, eyes closed in meditation. _This is my fault_. Working with their partner had been easy for them. But trying to reach the level of teamwork Levi believed they were capable of was _not _so easy. Eris had figured they might run into this problem because of her...illness.

Post Traumatic Death Disorder was the term she gave it.

She was wary over the fact her PTDD might act up during a battle, her mind temporarily shutting down and making her useless. _They could get killed if they're too busy trying to save my ass_. Of course it wasn't always a complete body paralysis, sometimes it was a feeling of numbness, not experiencing any emotions. Other times it gave her an extreme high, a type of addiction that would put Heroin to shame.

Eris knew there was something fundamentally wrong with her mind. _No one is so accepting of death_. No matter how illogical, she tended to do dumb things, suicidal things, _just because_. It was like people with odd OCDs knew their impulses were silly but couldn't help themselves.

_Geez, I'm a complete head-case_. She stared at her hand. _Captain Levi, Petra, Erd, Gunther, and Oluo are like fingers. _She smiled_. Oluo's the pinky. And Captain Levi is a thumb cause he's short. Or maybe the middle finger? Nah, that's Gunther, he's the tallest. Petra can be the index finger. _She imagined her best friend as a scolding mother. _That leaves Erd as the ring finger. _She chuckled quietly to herself_. It's like the universe's way of—_

_Damn it brain! Focus! _Eris clenched her hand. _A fist. They're very strong together. But if you throw in an extra_... She held up a finger of her other hand. _I'm the problem_. It made sense that Levi couldn't figure it out even if he did stop and have them work together as he took note of everything.

_I can work perfectly with Petra, having known her for so long. And because she's the first one I could truly connect with._ Even with her aunt, she couldn't get the kind of bond forged by years of bleeding and sweating together, placing their lives in the other one's hands. _And Erd's just naturally that good_. He was able to make up for her short-comings.

Eris stood up and walked over to Levi. _There's no way he'll figure it out on his own. Or it'll take too long._ She'd had to explain it as best she could. "Hey captain, I think I know what's wrong here."

"Not now, Eris. This is no time for one of your humorless jokes so—"

"I think it's me."

"What?" Levi finally noticed the expression on her face. She was completely serious for once.

"My brain functions on a different wavelength... And from the look on your face I take it you don't get it. Okay, give me a second." How could she explain this to him in terms he could understand? "It's like we're pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Petra and Erd I can fit perfectly with. Maybe even you if we really tried. Though you'd have to have a warped mind like mine with the same type of—"

"Stay on track," he knew all too well how easily she could slip off to La La land.

"Sorry. Like I was saying, jigsaw puzzles. Physically, all six of us could match each others' skills and use of the same level of techniques through practice. But mentally, I run into a wall when it comes to Oluo and Gunther. And maybe you," she shrugged. "That's what I think is messing our teamwork as a whole."

"It's not just you. It's the others as well. They have to learn to think like a team," he said not unkindly. "It'll take time but I'm sure you can do it. You _all _can do it."

"Captain Levi," she said solemnly. He straightened up, body tensing. "You almost sound like you care about my feelings," Eris grinned widely. "Be careful now, you might end up ruining your reputation as a hard-ass."

Levi relaxed, rolling his eyes, "Brat."

"Anyway, I have an idea. Instead of wasting time trying to make teamwork between us perfect, I was thinking maybe I should be the back-up."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be honest, I'm a reckless and impulsive idiot."

"That you are."

"And if it hadn't been for Petra watching me like a hawk, I'd have died a dozen times over by now."

"What's your point, Eris?"

"Even when I do jump into situations head first, I am really good at thinking on my feet. I was thinking about being the one man—one girl?—back-up for the team. I can make split-second decisions and am able to execute them. Not to blow my own horn or anything but given some time to gain experience, I could become skilled enough to fully handle a situation when the shit hits the fan."

"...Who are you and what have you to Eris?"

"You're _so _funny," she deadpanned.

"Maybe _you _should be the careful one, imagine if word about your maturity got out?"

"At least I don't fall for the same—hey, you got a stain to your shirt," Eris pointed. When he looked down, she waved her hand over his face. Eris laughed, "Seriously, how many times are you going to fall for the same old—" She squealed, jumped back and glaring at his smug face.

Couple of meters behind them, their teammates watched in amusement. "I don't care how much they deny it, they're related," Erd declared.

"Pet-raaa," Eris whined coming over to her. "I can't believe you told that jerk my weakness!"

She giggled, "Sorry, it just came out."

"Well, well," Levi joined them, a wide smirk on his face. "The wild, Titan-killing menace that is Eris Russo is very ticklish. You really _are_ a child."

She grumbled as they all laughed at her.

* * *

"...play damage control."

Eris blinked and mentally shook her head. _I must have spaced-out when Captain Levi was explaining_.

"So she's also a reserve member of sorts?" Erwin nodded. "That's a good idea in case one of you gets injured." He turned to address them. "You pass my test, now the only thing left is to successfully complete the upcoming mission. It goes without saying, the future of the Survey Corps rests on your shoulders now."

_Hey, no pressure or anything_. Eris bit back her words_. We just have to show a bunch of pompous wind bags, who really don't give two shits about us and would rather see us all die, that we have our uses and they should give their precious money to us. Can't be too hard, right?_

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
